My Father's Daughter
by Etherithical
Summary: AU to Apprentice. The idea is that rather than being the daughter of Trigon, Raven was the daughter of Slade and was cursed to be the portal while still inside her mother's womb. The story of our favorite teenaged heroine with a sadistic psychopath as a father and a prophecy always looming over her shoulder. Included VERY MINOR torture, as well as RobRae. May add more chapters.


**Just a silly little oneshot I came up with. The idea is that Raven is Slade's daughter rather than Trigon's. Then how is she the portal, you may ask? Well, Trigon cast a spell on Arella while she was pregnant, cursing her daughter with demonic powers and condemning her to an accursed fate. This one-shot will be about the Titans' first physical encounter with Slade and his interactions with Raven. It will be based off the episode 'Apprentice', however. It will be quite a bit darker, so be cautious! Maybe I will create more chapters if there are enough reviews and such. MAYBE. But for now this is just a silly little oneshot.**

**The purpose of this oneshot is to serve as something I can write while I work on another story. At the time I don't know if I will be motivated enough to post it, but as a hint, if it is posted it will be called 'The Story of Nothing' and will probably be unlike anything you may have seen on this site before. Stay tuned!**

**OH! And it WILL be RobRae! So please don't flame on me, because I'm giving you a freaking warning right now! I don't want to read any review whining about how they thought it was BbRae but it's not. Deal. With. It!**

**I am basing the dialogue off of the transcript. I don't know if they change the dialogue in the episode, but if you see different **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Raven would be together and Starfire would love everyone equally.**

"Quick!" Robin yelled, pointing to a robot commando in a speedboat ahead of the four remaining Titans."We can't let him get away!" Suddenly, a large, rocky hand smashed out of the wall and grasped it's powerful fingers around his torso. Before the other three could react, The Boy Wonder was viciously pulled inside to face his villainous adversary. The blocky stone head and red eyes could be recognisable from miles away.

"Cinderblock," Robin spat.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, her wide, green eyes watching fearfully as he faced the hideous beast. She despised the idea of her closest friend being torn to pieces by the brutal monster. She was prepared to attack, to save his from Cinderblock's clutches.

"Find Raven! Go!" Robin commanded just as he leaped out of the villain's grip. The monster roared in fury, it's red eyes literally glowing brighter. Starfire desperately wanted to aid him in fighting the felon, but left reluctantly once urged on by Cyborg.

Robin leaped from one support column to another, narrowly avoided getting smashed to pieces by a stone fist. Pieces of metal flew in all directions, one shard burying itself into Robin's arm. He grimaced as trails of blood dripped down his limb. In hearing large footsteps approach, the Boy Wonder twisted his head around to face the beast. Even Cinderblock could see the fury shining through his mask, at him and at Slade for capturing Raven without the Titans detection.

"Only fair to warn you," the Boy Wonder snarled through gritted teeth. "You caught me on a bad day!" Cinderblock let out a low growl and barreled toward Robin with all his Titan leaped over the villain's form. Mid-air he pulled out a stretchy rope and hurled it at the beast's head. To his advantage it entangled the monster's head, allowing Robin to kick the beast with full force. He kicked Cinderblock once again, sending the monstrosity careening away. The Boy Wonder continuously pummeled his foe, until Cinderblock was lying nearly unconscious on his back.

"Where is she!" Robin yelled into the beast's face with all his fury. "Where's-" A faint beeping sounded from nearby. Robin turned, puzzled, to Cinderblock's open hand. In it is a small, disk shaped object with two beeping dots. But the dot that truly caught his attention was the curved 'S' surrounded by an orange circle. A smile curved across his face as he felicitated his victory.

**Slade's Base:**

Raven awoke with a start as she felt a horrible, excruciating pain. Her mouth opened in a hurting screech. She twisted and turned, only to find her wrists and ankles shackled to a table. The manacles were clearly what was emitting the pain, for where her skin touched them burned agonizingly. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain became increasingly worse and horrific. After a few minutes of screaming, the shackles shut off, and while she was still bound, she was no longer in agony. She panted, her stomach rising and falling continuously. At this time she noticed her cloak and belt were missing, leaving her in only her leotard.

"Having fun?" A dark, deep voice that Raven recognised very well whispered in the shadows. Shivers were sent down her spine as she realized just who had captured her last night. _Please, Azar, _she prayed. _Please tell me that he hasn't realized who I really am. He can never know I'm his daughter. No one can know I'm his daughter._

Slade emerged from the shadows, his remaining eye narrowed as he stared at the helpless girl. Raven struggled to keep the terror off her face and replace it with hatred. She could not give Slade any hints. That could prove to be… Devastating.

_What would he do if he knew? _She wondered.

_What would the other Titans do?_

_If any of them find out, I'm doomed._

Raven tried to use her powers to release her, only to get electrocuted by a metal collar on her neck. She screamed, tears once again dripping from her already wet, wide eyes. When she struggled it only got worse, allowing Slade to chuckle as he watched the poor girl flail before him. Finally, the pain ceased, and she was once again breathing heavily and looking at the masked mercenary.

Raven had known Slade had been her father ever since she could speak. At first she had only discovered by listening to the panicked conversations of Arella and Azar. When she was five they finally spilled the beans face to face, both about her father and the curse placed on her by Trigon. From then on, her life was lectures. Constant tales were told to her about the demon inside and her sadistic dad. She finally knew why everyone stayed away from her or hated her. Not only was she the Gem of Trigon, but also born of a serial killer. What good could come of a girl made of such evil?

When Raven joined the Titans, she was sure her life would be at peace. Unlike the Justice League (Who had mistrusted her once they figured out the demon inside), the Titans accepted her, despite her dark powers and creepy aura. But all had fallen apart when the H.I.V.E. tried to kill the Titans and it was soon revealed that Slade had hired them. The demoness had been worried ever since that the Titans would figure out who her father was and hate her for it.

"Don't try to escape," Slade said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to stare up at him. "Do you really think I would let you escape? After I've been searching for you for so long… Daughter." Raven froze, instantly stopping her struggle. Horrified eyes looked at the cruel man.

"How do you-"

"Why do you think I decided to aggravate the Titans rather than a more skilled Superhero team?" Slade questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Originally I had planned to kidnap you and kill the others, but the more I watched, the more I grew an interest in one of your friends." Raven instantly knew who he was talking about but kept her mouth shut.

"Robin," he answered for her. "The boy is very much like me, it would be a disappointment to just kill him. No. I'm going to keep him alive… as an apprentice." Raven gaped at him as he continued. "I need someone to follow my footsteps. He has potential. You, however, don't. I wanted you to be my apprentice at first, but your mind has been too damaged by those pacifists that raised you. I would prove to be difficult to change you to evil. Although, I do need someone to release my anger on, as well as a piece of leverage to keep Robin at my side. The three of us can have a lot of fun together, don't you think?"

"Never!" Raven spat, loathing the idea of it. "I will not let you hurt my friends!" Slade laughed, before unshackling her from the table while still holding her in place. He placed a binding around her arms behind her back, and then attached a leash to her collar. Once she was incapable of attack he pulled her out of the door and into a large room with several monitors. On each of the monitors was the three remaining Titans (Minus Robin) chasing a speedboat. Slade seemed to smile behind his mask when he saw them.

"Hurry, young Titans," he whispered, mainly to himself. "Your time is running out." Suddenly, a door on the catwalk behind him exploded, scattering debris across the room. Raven narrowly avoided a hit by a dangerously sharp shard of metal, dodging to side as it hit the ground a few feet away. Rather than exuberance, she felt complete trepidation in seeing Robin's silhouette at the door.

"Actually," the Boy Wonder snarled. "We just went into overtime." His eyes met Raven's for just a moment, a mixture of worry and determination, before he turned back to Slade. The two stared at each other with mixed expressions, the main one being indefatigable strength.

"Robin. Welcome," Slade greeted, blinking his dark orb and causing Raven to shiver despite her best efforts. "I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." It was hardly noticeable, but the demoness thought she saw Robin's eyes narrow slightly, but just for a moment. The way he looked already made her think he would attack Slade at any moment.

Slade pulled Raven forward, causing her to yelp in alarm."Looking for this?" He questioned, pressing a twisted knife he had pulled from his belt to her throat. "Here she is." Robin glared at the villain murderously. "If you want her, come and take her." With a single cry of pure rage, the Boy Wonder lept at Slade with all his might. The villain easily deflected his blow (While pushing an already hurt Raven painfully onto the floor) and flung him back, only for Robin to get back to his feet and charge again. The Boy Wonder leaped over and was smashed to the side by a flying kick. He glared at the masked mercenary, his nostrils flaring hatefully.

"Come now, Robin. You'll have to do better than that. I haven't even broken a sweat!" The villain remarked before backflipping and kicking Robin backwards. Both boys continued to face each other, until Slade smashed his boot onto the chest of a slightly bleeding Robin, sending the boy reeling. The Boy Wonder leaped again, only to get his fist stuck in his enemy's palm.

"Good technique," Slade complemented, bending Robin's arm painfully. The boy in question yelled, tears brimming at the edge of his mask due to the agony. His adversary, still holding the Boy Wonder's hand, flung him to the side and into a wall. Clutching his head, Robin looked up at a nearing Slade. "Good, but not perfect."

With yet another rage filled cry, Robin rushed forward, only for Slade to grab him and throw the weak boy down. Robin laid down on the floor, panting heavily from the attack. Once again he and Raven locked eyes for just a moment. Suddenly, the Boy Wonder yelled with pure rage, pounding his fists onto the floor continuously.

"I understand your frustration, Robin," Slade murmured softly, almost too kindly for himself. "You hate losing as much as I do. One of the many qualities we have in common." Completely frustrated by his foe's remarks, Robin forcefully pulled an uppercut that sent Slade spiralling. This was followed by several punches, leaving the masked mercenary lying on the floor. Robin grasped Raven's arm and helped her to her feet.

"It's over, Slade!" Robin yelled, rubbing the blood from his lips. Slade chuckled as he got to his feet.

"On the contrary, Robin," Slade hissed. Instantaneously, the metal collar around Raven's neck buzzed. Energy zapped, burning her neck. The demoness yelled, eyes widened due to the cruel acts of torture Slade was acting on her. Robin tried to break the band, only to find himself burned as well. Finally, the criminal shut of the collar. Raven weezed from where she stood, clear pain shining in her eyes.

"This is only the beginning," Slade finished with an emotionless stare at the two teenagers.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Robin demanded with a glance at his weakened friend, who was now crying softly next to him. "Why do you want to hurt her so terribly? What wrong with you!?" Slade laughed, amused by Robin's question. "You really want to know?" The villain questioned. Robin clearly saw Raven tense beside him.

"I'm hurting her because Raven is my daughter."

"W-what?" Robin stammered, completely shocked by Slade's response. Raven bowed her head sadly, confirming the older man's words as truth. Robin could believe it. _That's why she became so anxious when we first learned about Slade, _he realized. _It's because he's her father._

"Raven was merely the bait for a much larger trap," his adversary continued, pacing across the room. "You see, with the push of a button or a simple knife," Slade raised a button to Robin. "She will feel horrible, agonizing pain."

Robin immediately Robin appeared quite consternated, his eyes then narrowing. "You can't control her!" He yelled, pulling out his bo-staff and twirling it in his grip. "No matter what you'll threaten, she'll never obey you!" Slade let out another bark of maniacal laughter.

"This isn't about Raven, Robin," he hissed, leaning closer to the fierce teenager. "It's about you."

"What?" Robin asked, bewildered. Slade couldn't be serious. This was all wrong! How could he be a hero without hurting his best friend?

"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel," Slade explained. "For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. My original plan was for my daughter to work for me, but now Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations." Robin glared at the sadistic man with all of his hatred.

"No way would I ever work for-" Robin's mouth snapped shut when Slade pulled Raven to him and grabbed her neck roughly.

"If you join me," The deranged man whispered in a barely audible tone. "If you swear to serve me, if you never speak to the other Titans again, then I won't torture her." Robin remained silent in disquietude and alarm. "But," his new mentor continued. "If you disobey even the smallest request, I will hurt her, Robin. And I will make you watch. Think about it this way. I'll start with burns, move on to flogging, drowning. I could blind of deafen her if you become too much trouble. Mutilation is always a pleasant thought for me. So, do we have a deal?" Robin glanced sadly at Raven, and then nodded.

**The Titans:**

"Robin?" Starfire called into her communicator just as she climbed out of the manhole. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed her up, wearing matching expressions of anxiety. "Robin! Robin, please respond," she asked again, before turning to Cyborg. "Why does he not answer?"

"His locator's been deactivated," the Tin-Man replied, face grave. "We have no way to find him."

"Not good," Beast Boy added quietly.

"Robin, please. You must answer! Robin! Please respond! Robin, where are you?"

Back in Slade's lair, Robin put on his new uniform in acquiescence, a frown written across his face. From the shadows Slade neared, pulling Raven by a chain behind him.

"I know it seems bad now," Slade soothed. "But trust me, you'll learn to like it." Robin doubted he would. But he knew he had no choice.

**The Titans:**

"Robin? Robin! Please respond!" Starfire pleaded with the communicator once again, tears pouring from her eyes. Suddenly her communicator beeped as Beast Boy's voice sounded.

"Star, you've been calling for forty-five minutes!" He complained, tired of hearing the girl's voice over and over again. It was seriously getting old!

"Perhaps if I try just one more-" Starfire was interrupted by Beast Boy's irritated groan. "Come on, Star!" The green changeling cried almost desperately. "If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Side, you're giving me a headache." Starfire sighed. She was concerned about the wellbeing of her two missing friends. What if they were in danger? How would she get to them in time?

"But why does he not respond?" She questioned, growing agitated. "Where could he be?" One Titan missing was bad enough, but two? What was Slade up to? Where was he hiding?

From where he was in the sewers, Cyborg scratched his head. "Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds," he discovered. "But I can't tell who won, or where they went."

"Oh, we are bad friends!" Starfire exclaimed."We should have never let Slade take Raven or Robin do battle alone!" Both boys thought the Tamaranian was going a bit too far, but the present ordeal kept them from trying to shut her up.

Suddenly the alarm blared on each of the Titans outfits, marking that it was time to stop searching for their friends and defeat yet another felon.

"Titans! Trouble!" Cyborg ordered in Robin's place as he was missing.

**The Laboratory:**

A shadowy figure leaped through the night, a darkened silhouette hiding his form from the numerous security guards marching around the building. The figure removed a panel from the ceiling and discreetly slipped inside. Grabbing a sphere from his belt, he threw it at a glass container, which suddenly exploded in flashes of brilliant light. The figure grabbed the weapon that was inside with a certain grace.

"He's stolen the Thermal Blaster!" The figure froze right when he heard the yell of one of the many guards. "Stop him!" Another cried, just as the group fired mercilessly at the shadowed thief. Despite their best efforts, the felon leaped away and into the darkness.

"Where did he go?" One of the guards asked, twisting his head around in an attempt to spot the mysterious thief. It was a lost cause. The figure watched from his bat-like, upside down perch on the roof. Once the guards had left the area, he fell to the floor and bolted towards his exit, only to find himself surrounded by three angry Titans.

"Freeze!" Cyborg ordered, but the ignorant criminal streaked away in a despairing endeavor at escape. However, the figure soon found himself trapped between the Titans and a steep drop down to the street below. The Titans were horrified when the figure turned to the light and revealed himself to be Robin, their teammate, their friend.

"That's not Slade," Beast Boy said. "Thats-"

"Robin," Starfire finished for him breathlessly.

Without hesitation, the former Boy Wonder threw a flyer at the Tamaranian, exploding right in front of her with ease. Starfire leaped back in alarm, her green eyes wide as basketballs.

"Yo!" Cyborg exclaimed, followed by Beast Boy's "What is your deal?"

"Not a word, Robin," Slade hissed from the receiver in his ear. "They're not your friends anymore." As if in response to his master's words, Robin fired at the walkway in between him and the Titans.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg yelled, watching as the ledge in front of him crumbled. Where Robin once stood was only a haze, signifying that the newfound felon had left, and leaving the Titans to ponder their ordeal alone.

**Slade's Base:**

Robin emerged from the darkness, holding the stolen Thermal Blaster in his hand carefully. His attention wasn't on the Blaster, though, but rather Raven, who was mercilessly chained to a pillar next to Slade's makeshift throne. Her head was bowed sadly, she looked dehydrated and beaten. From her chin a little blood dripped. Robin felt a surge of hot anger as he realized Slade must have hurt her while he was away.

_How dare he! _Robin thought hatefully. _I didn't even fail my mission, and yet he did this to her? I swear, I going to strangle him alive._

"Excellent, Robin," Slade whispered from the shadows with his authoritative tone. "I'm pleased. You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice." Robin groveled at his remark, abhorring to be praised by a sadistic psychopath.

"This deal can't last forever." The Boy Wonder snarled, watching Raven at the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. He had never noticed it until now. The way the light caught onto her face, how her violet eyes perfectly matched her purple hair, it was just stunning. Robin wondered who her mother had been to give her such looks. She certainly hadn't gotten them from Slade.

"It can. And it will," Slade countered from where he stood. Suddenly, three monitors flicked to life, showing the three desperate Titans. "The Titans still have no idea that I have Raven as leverage against you," the villain continued. "Now that she's safely secured in my base, she could remain hidden for years, decades." The criminal mastermind walked over to the barely conscious girl and lifted up her chin roughly, receiving a groan from his captive. "However,if you disobey me, I will have no choice but to hurt her until she begs for a death that will not be given." He raised a twisted knife to her chin dangerously, menacing her doom at his fingertips.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down," Robin snarled, bowling his fists angrily. "I will get Raven, and the instant she's out of danger, you will pay." Slade stared at the former Boy Wonder with a narrowed eye, his orb black as midnight in the already shadowy room.

"That sounds like a threat young man," Slade growled, taking the monitor from his apprentice's hands. "Quite a good threat, actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike." Already on the verge of a total breakdown Robin leaped at Slade, who only grabbed his arm and bent it in a dangerous angle.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission," Slade explained to the weakened boy. "Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins. You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" Slade released Robin, who then clutched his wounded arm. "You're going to keep stealing for me, Robin," Slade continued. "And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later, you will see things my way." As much as Robin wanted to punch him, he didn't want to risk Raven getting hurt.

"Who knows?" Slade wondered. "I might even become like a father to you." The felon placed the Thermal Blaster on Robin's wrist, tightly securing the powerful weapon. He watched as Slade moved away, his eyes narrowed.

"I already have a father," he hissed.

**Titans Tower:**

"Okay. The way I see it…" Beast Boy paced in front of Cyborg and Starfire continuously, both who's eyes were downcast. "There are only two logical explanations. One, Robin's been replaced by an evil robot double. Two, he's another innocent victim of zombie mind control." Cyborg and Starfire stared doubtfully, though clear sadness showed in their faces.

"My scanners confirmed his biometrics," Cyborg whispered sadly. "That was the real Robin. Our Robin." His head hung sadly, but Starfire held hers up strongly.

"Lies!" She yelled. "That was not Robin! Your scanner is wrong! Robin is our friend, nothing could ever make him betray us! Nothing…"

"But something did…" Cyborg mumbled.

Suddenly, Beast Boy popped up. "Three words:" he explained. "Disgruntled Radioactive Clone." Before the green teenager could react, he had been yanked into the air by the Tin Man and flung across the room.

"But Robin's a criminal now," Cyborg whispered. "And just like any other criminal, the Titans have to bring him down." Suddenly, the sound of the alarm rung through the tower, startling the Titans out of their thoughts. Beast Boy was the first to react.

"It's him!"

**Wayne Enterprises:**

Two doors marked with a large W were suddenly blown off their hinges due to the sudden assault. Robin stepped into the building, walking towards a device surrounded by a force field in the center of the room. He was about to grab it when a voice was heard from behind him.

"You're not walking outta here, Robin!" Cyborg growled, surrounded by the two remaining Titans. "Not without a fight." Without hesitation, the former Boy Wonder let out a yell and ran his adversaries. "Titans Go!" The Tin Man ordered, sending him and his friends into battle.

The Titans charged across the floor, with Beast Boy merging into a lithe tiger. Robin skillfully avoided Cyborg's metal fist and the green tiger's claws. The criminal leaped into the air and grabbed the ceiling, smashing the panel open in an attempt at escape.

Robin streaked across the roof with the long strides of his legs. "Not so fast, Robin," Slade ordered from the chip in his ear. "You have yet to achieve your objective."

"The device was too heavily guarded," Robin explained. "I'll have to steal it another-"

"No!" Robin stopped in his tracks at his mentor's command, knowing the cost was too great if he were to continue. "Unless you want me to hurt her, go back and fight."

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled. Robin turned to stare at the three Titans at the edge of the rood determination written across their faces. "Look, I don't know what's going on," Cyborg elucidated. "But we don't want to fight. We just want to talk." The response he received was a kick that sent him flying past the other two.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about," Beast Boy snarled just before he transformed into a massive green gorilla. The green changeling mercilessly smashed the ground where the felon just stood, but failed to kick his somersaulting target, who leaped to the A in Wayne. Beast Boy soon found a rope entangling his arm and getting him trapped in the A's hole.

Robin then found himself fighting Starfire with a flurry of vicious kicks, and while she was reluctant to fight she had to defend herself. Cyborg was about to fire nearby but seemed to have second thoughts, as he hesitantly shut off his cannon, unable to hurt his former friend. The Tin Man punched at his foe, but only hit the female Titan right in the face, probably breaking her nose. Beast Boy, who had finally escaped, charged Robin as a ram and sent him spiraling towards the edge.

"Dude? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, only to earn a kick that sent him flying into Cyborg's metallic chest. "Fight to win, Robin," Slade suggested. "Use the Thermal Blaster." Starfire rose into the air, along with her a flurry of starbolts in Robin's direction. The former Boy Wonder threw a disk at her, which exploded with a brilliant collection of blinding lights.

"I cannot see!" Starfire cried, crashing into the roof. Robin then turned to Cyborg with an assemblage of punches,each of which were blocked by the Titan.

"Come on, man," Cyborg protested. "Don't make me do this! I don't want to do this!" Robin paid no mind to his complaints, raising the Thermal Blaster in preparation to shoot. However, he completely missed his target due to an underhanded kick by his former teammate, knocking him onto his back. Robin quickly jumped atop the A before the Titans could take advantage of his positioning. He continuously leaped from one letter to the next until he had reached E. But before he could escape Starfire rose onto view, a starbold burning in one hand.

"Stop!" She ordered, and Robin did as told. "Do not move."

"I thought I told you to use that blaster," Slade complained. "Attack! Now!"

Robin aimed the glowing weapon at his friend, menacing an attack that was sure to hurt. "Robin, you are my friend," she whispered sadly,loathing the idea of attacking a fellow Titan and friend. "I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, then go ahead." She lowered her head and hung her arm, which no longer contained the flaming starbolt. "Do what you must."

Robin was unable to hurt someone so innocent, especially with the words she had just said in mind. "Starfire, no! I-" Suddenly a shrill scream came from the receiver, a feminine tone he knew all too well.

"Robin! I gave you an order!" Slade literally shrieked at his apprentice. "If you won't attack, I will."

Another scream, this time much louder and agonizing then the first. Whatever Slade was doing to Raven, it wasn't good. The sound was so loud and depressing that all Robin could do was clutch his ears, willing for it to end.

"No," he rasped, tears in his eyes.

"Robin?" Starfire asked quizzically, confusion written all over her face. What was going on? One moment Robin had been attacking the Titans without remorse, another he was crying on the ground over something she clearly couldn't see. Maybe something else was going on here…

"Stop!" Robin screeched hysterically. "Please stop!" The other Titans looked at him in bewilderment, not knowing how or why Robin had just collapsed in the middle of battle and began screaming. Starfire neared in an attempt to help him, but the former Boy Wonder pushed her away in a rough manner.

"Attack, Robin," Slade ordered just as another screech was heard through the chip. "It's the only way to save her. Attack with everything you've got." Another sound, this time a trembling moan. He could hardly bear it anymore.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, both in confusion and terror as her friend once again raised his Thermal Blaster.

"I'm sorry," he choked just before shooting the poor Titan in a flash of red. She crumpled to the floor, fallen completely prone from the unbearable pain. Suddenly, the pained yells from the chip ceased.

"That's my boy," Slade complemented.

Starfire gasped as she regained consciousness and got to her feet, clutching her wounded head tenderly. "Huh?" She questioned, not understanding what had just gone on with Robin. The three Titans gathered together on the roof, all completely befuddled by the strange turn of events.

"Okay, weirdness," Beast Boy finally broke the silence. "What just-" The green changeling was interrupted when Robin leaped from the sky with the most fierce battle cry anyone could ever muster. He landed in the center of the group, savagely throwing Beast Boy across the floor, and kicking Cyborg in another direction. He then narrowly avoided several of Starfire's starbolts, returning a blast in her direction that sent her spinning away. The green changeling transformed into a monkey and scrambled across the Boy Wonder's armor, prior to being thrown aside by powerful arms. Cyborg ran in to grapple his adversary to the ground, but the Boy Wonder was skilled in acrobatics and managed to move away. To his dismay he discovered that the three Titans had formed together in preparation of another assault, and that he was standing at the edge of the very tall building. Without a single bit of hesitation, the former Boy Wonder threw a set of disks at his old friends, but several missed and hit the very large and heavy letters instead, all of which could crush each of the Titans with ease.

"Titans! Move!" Cyborg commanded in panic. The Titans just barely avoided being the next dish of mashed potatoes with consummate maneuvering and quick thinking. When the smoke cleared Robin was gone, having escaped in the melee.

"Everybody okay?" Cyborg questioned, more out of self comfort than actually wondering about the well being of his teammates. Both of his companions nodded.

"I'm not sure anyone else noticed this, but…" Beast Boy brought up in prolonged words. "Why the heck did Robin just start screaming in the middle of battle? Did Slade steal his cookies… Or something?" Cyborg would have grovelled at Beast Boy about his weird theories if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"There was a chip in his ear," the Tin Man remarked, much to the surprise of the other two. "I don't know what, but Robin heard something from his receiver. And whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it's what's driving him to commit crimes."

**Slade's base:**

"Thrilling," Slade sat on his makeshift throne, watching his battered daughter from the corner of his eye. She was bleeding from several cuts he had given her over her arm. Hurting her had been quite a blast, he had to admit. Who would have thought that his daughter could bring him so much amusement?

"My apprentice is progressing even faster than I had hoped," he said with a grin. "All he needed was a little motivation." Suddenly a green glove grabbed his hand viciously. Slade looked up to see Robin with his other fist raised threateningly over his head.

"Motivate this!"

Much to the Boy Wonder's misfortune, his punch was caught by Slade, who looked hardly bothered by the attack. The masked mercenary flung his apprentice to the side. The villain got to his feet, rubbing his wrist calmly.

"Robin," he hissed in a nearly snake like tone. "That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second." Instantaneously, the felon leaped at Robin with a series of kicks that the Boy Wonder could not counter. Both were now locked in combat, and with not a single sign of stopping.

**Titans Tower:**

The Titans were currently in the main OPs room, thinking silently to themselves when Cyborg let out an undignified yelp. The two other Titans leaped to their feet at the sudden noise, eyes widened and filled with clear surprise.

"Guys! Look at this!" The Tin Man exclaimed, holding up a piece of blue fabric that had caught onto the Thermal Blaster. It took a moment for the two to recognise it, but when they did their eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"That's part of Raven's cloak!" Beast Boy realized, completely shocked by how much this revealed. Then, much to the Titans' surprise, thin sheet of paper dropped out with scribbled writing inked on it, immediately recognised as Raven's handwriting.

_Dear Titans,_

_Robin and I need help. Slade is using me as leverage to keep Robin at his side. He threatens torturing me if Robin disobeys his orders. Whatever he's done, it's been to save me._

_I'm Slade's daughter. That's why he took me rather than one of you. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner._

_Please help. I don't know how much longer I can survive Slade's beatings._

_Best of wishes,_

_Raven_

The Titans stared with wide eyes as they repeatedly reread the letter. Several minutes passed before they even spoke a word. Shock was written over their faces, both at Robin's ordeal and Raven's revelation. Of all the things that they had theorized about why Robin had betrayed them, none had expected this.

"And you guys thought my zombie idea was crazy," Beast Boy finally broke the silence with his weird quotes. No one bothered to get mad at him though; the situation was too dire.

**Slade's Base:**

(Now I'm going to skip a lot of this part, seen as it's pretty much the same as the show and hardly involves my VIP Titan.) Robin and Slade were locked in mortal combat, continuously planting kicks and punches on eachother, until finally Robin managed to crack his mentor's mask, leaving a jagged cut down the left side and a squirt of blood.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Slade warned, rubbing the blood from his mask with a certain bitterness to match.

"I only wish I'd done it sooner," Robin countered, tearing the S from his suit. Enraged by his apprentice's disloyal action, Slade let out a roar and leaped at the Boy Wonder with a powerful fury. Robin, unable to defend himself, was flung around like a ragdoll in the hands of a furious criminal mastermind. Robin was left prone on the ground, breathing heavily from his recent beating.

"I have much to teach you," Slade snarled. "But the first thing you need to learn is gratitude!" Slade dug his fingers into Robin's arm and held him painfully before pressing him to the ground.

"I made you my apprentice," he continued. "All my knowledge, all my power, all for you." He suddenly grabbed Robin's hair painfully and twisted him upward. "But the only thing you care about is your worthless! Little! Friends!" Slade finally released him, allowing him to breathe.

"Maybe if the Titans are so distracting, I should just hurt Raven until the only thing she feels is pain." He raised a knife, prepared to further destroy the weakened girl's body when Robin raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't," Robin choked. "I'll do whatever you say."

"That's my boy," Slade literally purred. "And, from now on, I'd like you to call me master."

Suddenly Slade was blasted to the side, an emerald green starbolt sending him careening away from his apprentice and captive. Even an enfeeble Raven had the strength to look up and see the three Titans standing in the doorway, prepared to fight and save their friends.

"Leave. Them. Alone!" Starfire demanded with burning, green eyes. Slade got to his feet painfully, completely irate and ready to destroy each of them in the most painful manner.

"Robin! Attack!" He ordered, but Robin seemed to have other ideas.

"Get out of here!" Robin yelled warily. "Go! You don't know what he'll do to-"

"Dude, we know," Beast Boy interrupted.

"And we don't care," Cyborg added.

"We are your friends, Robin," Starfire whispered. "We are not leaving without you and Raven."

"How very touching," Slade cooed. The Titans turned to see Slade, who was next to Raven and holding a tazer to her back. "But Robin doesn't need any friends." Raven let out a yell as the taser was pressed to her back, bringing her horrible, agonizing pain.

"This is the price for your disobedience, Robin," Slade hissed murderously. "Now do as I command! Attack!" Robin stared, heartbroken and torn, at his innocent teammate who was slowly being tormented and broken. He could not decide whether to attack his teammates or keep his best friend, his lover out of unbearable pain.

"No," he growled, finally deciding which path to chose. Robin raised a twisted dagger attached to his belt and held it in front of his chest threateningly.

"Robin!" Slade protested, horrified that his apprentice would go to such extremes in order to save his friend.

"New deal, Slade," Robin barked. "If you hurt my friend, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." With an obvious hesitation, Slade stepped away from the poor girl, but immediately afterward leaped at Robin with all of his strength.

"Titans! Go!" The Boy Wonder cried for the first time in a long time, sending the four capable Titans into battle. And also for the first time in their period as a team of extremely loyal heros, the Titans were winning. One claw scratch to his side, a cannon and starbolt aimed at his head, and to finish it of a powerful kick that send the lose portion of Slade's mask spiralling to the floor.

Slade immediately clapped a hand over his face, keeping himself incognito from the teenaged heros. "Another day, Robin," Slade hissed. "Another day." And as soon as he appeared, the masked mercenary was gone into the shadows, once again prepared to hatch another malicious plot to hurt the five teens.

**Later, Titans Tower:**

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were currently in the kitchen, partying their butts off after the nearly impossible defeat of Slade. Yells could be heard as the two boys argued about what to eat, whether it was tofu or real meat. Meanwhile, Robin and Raven were sitting on the couch quietly, the silence almost awkward.

"Everything okay?" Robin finally asked, looking at Slade's daughter from head to toe. She was still covered in a series of macabre scars from the ordeal with her sadistic father, and it would probably be a few months before she would actually be in good shape to fight supervillains again.

"Not sure," Raven whispered, clearly downcast. A few moments passed, before she turned to him with tear filled eyes. "I was worried," she revealed. "There was a moment I doubted you could stop Slade from influencing you to become like him, that he would teach you to hate me like he does. I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head down sadly, finally explaining her troubles.

"I doubted myself, Raven," he whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Focused, serious, determined… As much as I hate to admit it, he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade." Raven looked up, sadness now converted to curiosity. Robin smiled. "He doesn't have any friends." Raven grinned, and the Boy Wonder new his work was complete.

The two walked over to the kitchen to see Starfire sitting on the counter, eating one of her strange foods excitedly. She waved at them as they entered, wearing a completely exuberant smile. Behind her, Beast Boy and Cyborg were caught in the middle of a food tornado.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" The green changeling demanded, shaking the food in question above the faces of his friends. He stopped his act, however, when he noticed the incandescent look Cyborg was giving him.

"Man, nobody wants tofu waffles," Cyborg growled, his human eye twitching maddly.

"I do! Pass me the soy milk!" This only further enraged the already irate Tin Man, who was in no means going to let the annoying grass stain get to the object in question.

"I'm telling you, you're not getting anywhere near the soy milk!"

"Man, pass me the soy milk!"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"No, there's no meat in tofu, it's tofu!"

"Nobody wants it."

**Well, it's done! This was weird, I know. It sounded good in my head. Tell me if you would like more chapters! In your reviews (obviously)! Have a nice summer, btw (mine started today =D).**


End file.
